Jazmin
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: el aroma a jazmin es el favorito de sakuno la mas joven y famosa pianista de la actualidad...y la chica de la vida de ryoma dejen reviews!


**Jazmín**

**Capitulo unico**

El aroma a Jazmín inundaba la habitación. El incienso encendido se consumía poco a poco y el delicado sonido del gran piano de cola del cuarto se escuchaba tan fluidamente…tan hermoso…la chica frente a este deslizaba sus dedos con delicadeza por las teclas y cada nota que surgía se ligaba a la anterior creando finalmente la melodía de cuna que tanto amaba su madre…siempre que la tocaba sentía como si estuviera junto a ella…sus manos se detuvieron en una escala y las lagrimas cayeron sobre el teclado…

Ella era la pianista más joven y famosa del mundo…se había retirado del mundo de los deportes hacia dos años y se enfoco en estudiar música…y a sus cortos 17 años ya era reconocida mundialmente, su abuela no podía estar mas feliz por ella…sin embargo Sakuno sentía que la armonía le faltaba a la canción de su vida…simplemente eso no estaba bien…no sonaba bien…

-hija ¿te encuentras bien?-le llamo su abuela que hasta ahora había estado parada en la puerta del cuarto escuchándola y se alarmo cuando paro

-si abuela-dijo limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas que se le escaparon-solo recordaba que iba después-mintió

-a mi no me engañas…te sabes esa canción al derecho y al revés ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto sentándose junto a ella

-eso solo que…-dudo en si explicarle o no y al final decidió que era hora de desahogarse-abuela…papa me metió al internado…al conservatorio para alejarme de Ryoma ¿verdad?-

La mayor la observo con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza, las punzadas en su corazón de dolor y frustración comenzaron…

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber-yo era muy feliz con el-

-pero tu padre no lo quería y cuando tu madre le dijo q entrarías al conservatorio busco por cielo, mar y tierra uno que fuese internado para alejarte de él…la excusa de tu padre era que él no te convenía…y por más que tu madre y yo le dijimos que no lo hiciera al final no escucho de razones, hizo lo que le vino en gana-explico la mayor a la menor que la observaba tristemente

-parece que lo logro…ahora no volveré a verlo nunca mas…-

-hija…lo único que logro fue hacerte infeliz-dijo Sumire abrazando a su nieta para intentar consolarla puesto que había comenzado a llorar otra vez

**-0-**

Recostado en su cama con los brazos abiertos y su expresión seria lo único que hacía era aspirar el olor a jazmín de la vela aromática que se consumía en su escritorio…y no es que sea femenino ni nada de eso…es solo que ese aroma le recordaba tanto a ella…

Había prendido su estéreo con su disco de piano favorito…la pianista era Sakuno Ryuzaki obviamente. Acababa de llegar de entrenar y al sentirse tan cansado decidió relajarse intentando sentirse junto a ella con la vela y la música…hacia eso desde hace 3 años, cerraba sus ojos y la imaginaba ahí acostada junto a él, tan hermosa y con la misma sonrisa de siempre…

La había visto en varios concierto de ella que transmitían por televisión y no cabía duda de que cada vez era más bella…

-cariño no te escuche cuando llegaste-dijo Rinko asomándose por la puerta de su hijo

Ryoma no respondió porque se encontraba perdido en la combinación de la música y el aroma.

-Ryoma…-le hablo de nuevo su madre, cerrando la puerta con seguro y sentándose junto a él, ella sabía que a él no le gustaba que su hermano y su padre escucharan sus conversaciones con ella…así que prefería encerrarse con él para que se desahogara…-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-inquirió la mayor acariciando la cabeza de su hijo

Abrió los ojos al sentir la caricia y observo a su madre unos instantes-¿Cómo sabes que me ocurre algo?-pregunto asombrado de que siempre que la necesitaba ahí estaba con él…apoyándolo

-mom always knows-dijo simplemente con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por el joven-¿me dirás que ocurre?-

-mama… ¿crees que alguna vez vuelva a ver a Sakuno?-al pronunciar su nombre lo dijo tan despacio y suave…acariciando cada letra del nombre, la mujer lo noto y le sonrió

-yo pienso que si- _"ya es justo que la veas cariño, será benéfico para ambos" _quiso decirle pero en vez de eso su mente comenzó a trazar un plan que seguramente a su hijo le gustaría el resultado…y no solo a él

-es que siento que…me necesita…así como yo a ella-dijo fácilmente…con su madre podía ser expresivo y cariñoso, solo con ella y Sakuno

-¿Por qué crees eso cariño?-dijo la madre algo intrigada por la respuesta del no tan niño

-hable con Momo-sempai por teléfono hace dos días…y me conto que no es la misma desde que su madre murió…que siempre está deprimida y no quiero que este así, ¡quiero estar con ella y ayudarla!-

La sinceridad en los ojos de su gran orgullo le decía que estaba seguro de eso y que no mentía…la música paró y la vela se apago…-cariño quiero que empaques tus cosas-

-¿Por qué?-dijo sin entender

-nos vamos a Japón tu y yo-aclaro la mujer levantándose y provocando una enorme felicidad al chico

-gracias mamá-dijo levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a su closet

La mujer salió del cuarto en dirección a su habitación…

**-0-**

-¿estas lista?-pregunto Sumire minutos antes de que su nieta saliera a escena

-si-fue la simple respuesta de la chica, suspiro, el incienso olor a jazmín se termino y Sakuno se encamino al escenario…esto era rutinario, nada fuera del otro mundo para ella

El reflector la ilumino y comenzó a tocar la nueva melodía que había compuesto el día anterior (busquen la canción if i could see you again de yiruma) , sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente y la música extasiaba a todos los presentes, bajo su mirada y después la poso en el publico sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una mirada caoba que la observaba alegre…su animo mejoro y se esforzó un poco mas de lo normal

**-0-**

Se sentía como pingüino…con el esmoquin que traía puesto. Sin embargo el sabia que valdría la pena al final, su madre había comprado boletos para el siguiente concierto de Sakuno y se sentía mas nervioso que nunca…

Las luces del lugar se apagaron y el reflector ilumino a su hermosa Sakuno, tenia el cabello suelto y un vestido color negro con tonos rosas que solo adornaban su belleza—según el—sus manos sudaban y su garganta estaba seca…oh si…tenia tiempo que no experimentaba ese nerviosismo…

La canción comenzó a sonar y era la mas hermosa que había escuchado…claro la tocaba su ángel de cabello demasiado largo, su madre sentada junto a él sonreía…y entonces se dio cuenta que Sakuno había presenciado a Rinko…se alegro porque supuso que sabia que si ella estaba ahí entonces el también…

**-0-**

Los aplausos eran embriagadores para la artista, que buscaba incesante la mirada tranquilizadora de aquella mujer, suplicando que lo trajera con ella…sin embargo no la encontró y se entristeció…

Regreso a su camerino y escucho a su abuela platicar animadamente con otra mujer, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrar a Rinko con una enorme sonrisa y con un "felicidades" que la hizo sentir mejor al saber que no había alucinado

-muy bien hecho linda eres la mejor pianista que he conocido-

-gracias Rinko…emm ¿viene sola?-pregunto algo desesperada

-no cariño-dijo con una sonrisa al ver sus intenciones-no vengo sola…Sumire-san ¿le parece si los dejamos charlando?-

La abuela sonrió y acepto…dejando a una confusa Sakuno

-estas mas hermosa que de costumbre-escucho una voz masculina que no reconoció puesto que se escuchaba mas madura, al voltear sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar

-Ry…¿Ryoma?-pregunto insegura puesto que el chico que estaba frente a ella era diferente al niño que tuvo que dejar

-el mismo-su tono arrogante era el mismo sin embargo sus ojos denotaban ternura y amor

Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo comenzando a llorar en su regazo-te extrañe no sabes cuanto-el chico la rodeo con sus brazos recargando su frente en la cabeza de la chica

-yo también te extrañe demasiado…Sakuno-

El escuchar que el pronunciara su nombre la hacía sentirse viva de nuevo…la alegría haba vuelto a ambos-te amo Ryoma nunca deje de hacerlo-seguía llorando en su regazo

El chico con una mano le levanto la cara del mentón y pego su frente a la de ella-yo también te amo-dijo para al fin unir sus labios a los de ella…mientras la vela de jazmín que la abuela había prendido…se terminaba de consumir en la mesa del lugar…

**Owari**

_**Gracias a jani que me ayudo a concretar mis ideas y a mi hermosos piano que me inspiro para hacer este one-shot**_

_**Revies? :3 :S**_


End file.
